


he's always been a daddy's boy

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Gen, One Shot, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: farkle is fucked up





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is not related to anythin in my real life. my dad's a great guy, but my brother- look i have issues and so i made farkle have issues. there will never be a sequel to this, please don't get mad at me for destroying a kid's show with my gross trauma. i'm sorry.

It was damn near three months since Riley almost left for London, and life was finally becoming boring. Cory had gotten reprimanded for not following the curriculum too many times and finally had to teach to a test, which everyone but Marley was disappointed by. Riley had been so happy to stay in New York she actually stayed out of drama for a few weeks. Lucas and Zay had joined some sport, and since it was spring Maya never saw them anymore. And, Farkle, well nobody really knew what was happening with Farkle. He had been distancing himself from the group, and none of them really had the energy to try to force him to stay. But he was trying to figure himself out, and he needed space. Maya understood that, she really did. 

But it still came to a surprise when Farkle showed up outside her window on a school night, in the rain. "Farkle? What are you doing here, usually Riley's window is the one people go to-" 

"I need your help, Maya. You- you know how to deal with your family falling apart, right?" 

Maya sighed as Farkle climbed in the open window. Her family was another new thing she was scared of ruining. But she couldn't deny her father walking out on her had made her and her mother fall apart. "Yeah, yeah, Farkle-" Farkle was shaking and rocking back and forth. Maya couldn't imagine Farkle's family falling apart But then again she didn't really know his family. "Farkle, did your dad walk out on you?" 

Farkle laughed a bitter, sarcastic laugh that was unbecoming of him. "No, no, the prized Stuart Minkus would never risk the unsavory press coverage he'd get by walking out on us. I wish he would, sometimes." 

"Then what's-" Maya walked towards him. He was sitting on the floor, so she sat next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he flinched. "What's going on?" What she wanted to ask, but knew better than to, was 'why do you sound like you hate him?' 

"He-" Farkle caught himself starting to hyperventilate. "God, it sounds so stupid. Parents are supposed to love their children, but- I don't think the way he loves me is normal- God that sounds so fucking wrong to say!" 

Farkle almost never swore. None of them did, really, Riley was made uncomfortable by it the one time Zay tried in front of her so it slowly dropped out of all the group's vocabularies. "Farkle, Farkle, you're allowed to feel weird about your parents. You're allowed to hate them, even. I felt guilty for years for hating my dad, but I finally made peace with it. Whatever's going on, you're not overreacting." 

"But I am, but it's been happening for months and I did nothing and I told no one and I was so confused about the whole Jewish thing that I let things happen to me that never should have happened." 

Farkle started crying. Maya didn't know what to do, so the two sat in silence for a while. Then- 

"Maya, he- he touched me." Farkle then curled up into a ball like he was expecting to be hit, like he was expecting her to say 'don't be silly, your father would never'. But Maya didn't say that. 

What Maya said was "How far?" 

"You know that day when me and Lucas told Riley we were talking about guy stuff?" Maya nodded. "I- he was telling me about blow jobs. I didn't know it was a sex thing, I thought a penis was just another organ that my dad wanted to kiss when it hurt but it didn't hurt it felt good- I lost my virginity to my own fuckin father!" 

"Farkle, I'm not knowledgeable enough to help you with this. You should- I don't know, but I don't know what to do. I want to kill your gross pervert of a father." 

"Same. Can I sleep here? My dad- he'd do it when I was half-asleep sometimes and I don't feel safe there." 

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever I can do to help. Me casa et tu casa." 


End file.
